transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2035 Olympics - Decepticon FFA
tf - Monday, September 15, 2014, 7:14 PM To celebrate the end of the 2035 Olympics, comes the two brawl-for-all free-for-all fights in the Swordfish. Today's scheduled matchup is the Decepticon bout. Vendors at the wayside sell rotten fruit, for the cool price of 2 credits each, and several large banners declare 'YOU GUYS STINK' and other PG rated insults. The lovely Astoria Carlton-Ritz appears on the overhead projector, dressed in a business suit, her arms crossed. Her tone is actually a little flat as she makes the announcement, "For once we welcome the Decepticon forces on Earth, where their knowledge of carnage, backbiting, and cowardice shall at least serve some purpose. Tonight they take the stage as entertainment for the galaxy. As an added precaution, I've tripled the power of the forcefield protecting the audience. Do try not to test it." With that the camera flickers out, which means it's up to the DJ booth for Sour Lemon Jones and his partner, the Junkion Chatter, to kick things off. "Certainly exciting to be hosting the 2035 Olympics, I've gotta say, yeah! I uhhh..." Jones fumbles for a readout of the Decepticon forces, "I'm totally rooting for uhm purple guy...Wrath?" He looks blankly off screen, obviously not up to date on the who's-who. Chatter shrugs silently from his spot near the broadcast booth. Cyclonus stands in the center of the arena, unimpressed as ever by Earth and the surrounding Olympic goings on. These games are an absurd distrction from reality, after all: the reality that Galvatron's Word will wash over this galaxy like a storm. "Warriors of the Empire, ignore this...absurd and subpar nonsense around you. Forget the promise of medals awarded by weak heretics. Focus instead on a simple truth: that the Arena is the truth we live by, and that though this galaxy may not know it, they celebrate today the gift that will make them strong." "Today, there will be a winner, and there will be losers." His optics flash. "And there will be consequences." Photon is leaning on the wall of the coliseum with his arm crossed over his chest. The seeker just recently arrived from Charr after his transfer was approved by the high command. He's hoping to use the Olympics event to redeem himself in the eyes of his superiors after his failure in Crystal City so many months ago. silently stands at his position, his concussion blaster at the ready. He reflects over how he ends up getting into these situations. His gaze shifts over to Cyclonus, the reason why. Cyclonus was Galvatron's Fist, as much as it grated on Soundwave to take over the role from him. Even worse was that Cyclonus was pretty much un-cannonable, barring the unforseen possessions or MacGuffins. He rests his hand on his rifle sluggishly, apparent that this is not his battlefield. Before anyone can sense his unease, he does what he always does. Soundwave silently stands at his position, his concussion blaster at the ready. He reflects over how he ends up getting into these situations. His gaze shifts over to Cyclonus, the reason why. Cyclonus was Galvatron's Fist, as much as it grated on Soundwave to take over the role from him. Even worse was that Cyclonus was pretty much un-cannonable, barring the unforseen possessions or MacGuffins. He rests his hand on his rifle sluggishly, apparent that this is not his battlefield. Before anyone can sense his unease, he does what he always does. Soundwave raises his fist to the air, rumbling, "FOR LORD GALVATRON, FOR THE EMPIRE!" Arcee has picked out a spot in the cheap seats section to watch this trainwreck. Hey, it could very well be a trainwreck, only she notices Astrotrain isn't on the bill. Bummer! She makes herself comfortable, chuckling to herself when she spots Blast Off in the crowd of Decepticons vying to claw their way to the top of the pack. Meanwhile a series of mercantile kings in their own right, observe the fight as well. Kreezy-331 with his small army of bodyguards-- Dakron-Beta, the saucer-like robot, rumored to have harnessed cold fusion before it became passee-- and of course the Most Interesting Sapient in the Galaxy, Bibadibbera. Wrath eyes the competitors...Yes bound to make a few enemies and when you are very low on the totem pole no matter who you shoot at, it's probably a superior so...No one gets a free pass tonight. The sweep stretches his shoulders and flexes his fingers ready to bash some faces in or at least try. Blast Off is here to take his place among the Decepticons in the FFA. He stands, looking up once at Astoria as she speaks onscreen and thinking how easy it would be to snipe her from orbit sometime later. He doesn't like her tone. Maybe he should put that on his to-do list. *sigh* Then again, that would be giving an organic far too much importance, anyway. So he refocuses on the task at hand- winning. The Combaticon scans his opponents, sizing each up. He looks up as Cyclonus speaks... and just focuses on trying to win. He's a *COMBAT*icon, and this is COMBAT. If he is on his game tonight (and when isn't he?) he should do fine. However, there are a few who aren't entirely idiots on the battlefield, either... and some who he may have scores to settle with. If nothing else, this is a good opportunity to observe their fighting techniques when up against someone of *his* considerable skill. His gaze briefly goes out to the crowd, where he spots a certain pink femme ... but he doesn't pay her much attention- he's got a fight to win. However- he *does* notice... is that Bibadibbera??!!! The shuttleformer suddenly stands up even straighter. Gotta look good, AND do good. Er, bad. Whatever. WIN. Carnage? Definately. Backbiting? A viable tactic when necessary. Cowardice? Pfff, not unless Starscream's undead presence somehow turns up again. While the human on the screen is rambling Razorclaw strides out into the arena, caring little for the blathering of the organic as usual. "Presumptious pomp and circumstance, Cyclonus, yes it is. But if the fleshlings wish for a spectacle, let this be their hindsight to why they should of just bowed to the Empire when they had the chance. A fate of destruction no longer avoidable." The Predacon Commander reached back to grab the hilt of his sword and pull it from his back, rising over his head and then settling before him as he gripped the other hand to it as well. A bit of lens flare glimmers across the point of the blade, followed by the edges starting to glow as the sonic resonators start to charge. "Let them bear witness to why the Decepticons, conqueres of the galaxy, are to be feared!" Amber MacKenzie is fashionably late, slipping into the arena along with a cluster of Lizardmen and finding a seat well away from the forcefield. She's just in time to hear Cyclonus' ranting, and she rolls her eyes heavenward. She has a reason for being here, otherwise she would avoid the theatrics like the plague. With a pleasant smile towards her Lizardmen companions (mouth closed, displaying teeth is considered a mark of aggression), she struggles through a few words of greeting in their language and fails horribly. A touch of pink colors her cheeks as one of them kindly tells her what she actually said. No comment. So much for that idea... Returning her attention to the supposed show, she first twists around to observe the audience. Though she isn't acquainted with the Autobots present, she nods respectfully in their direction before returning her attention to the Evil Decepticons. Cyclonus is silent for a moment, offering a quiet chant for the strength of the State and the courage of it's Emperor to enhance those worthy in the fight. Finally, Cyclonus looks up. "The only rule of this battle is to take your glory. Do not disappoint the Empire." And on that note, he walks off of the field. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. As soon as the judge gives the signal to start, he takes off. Like all the seekers, he's at his best when fighting in the air, not on the ground. Especially when there's a Predacon waiting for him there. Speeding away from Razorclaw, he picks a softer target...a target who's pretty unpopular with many Decepticon: Soundwave. While passing over the tape commander, he aims his arm canon at him and fires a quick burst of energy. Combat: Photon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Photon strikes Soundwave with his Laser Cannon attack! Combat: Photon (Photon) used "Laser Cannon": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Wrath looks around and does the math real quick. He leaps at the Predacon Commander. Fortune favors the bold...famous last words. The latest sweep pounces Razorclaw and opens up with a fierce right cross! Combat: Wrath strikes Razorclaw with his Fierce Right Cross! (Punch) attack! Soundwave grumbles softly as he looks over his competition. Photon, fast and accurate. Blast Off, fast and accurate. Razorclaw, hits like a truck and relentless. Wrath...he did NOT want to risk the wrath of a Sweep, then again that MIGHT be a good way to. While assessing his options, Photon throws caution into the wind, opening fire on the Tape Commander. Well, he can speak on that wavelength as well. Holding his rifle at the hip, A-Team style, Soundwave returns fire at Photon. Combat: Temporarily restricting the VOLATILE effect from all of your attacks. Combat: Soundwave strikes Photon with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Blast Off immediately leaps off the ground, heading for the sky. His element is the air, and he transforms into shuttle mode to rapidly arc across the battlefield, looking for an opponent. He spots Wrath. Now... THERE's someone he owes for the previous Team Competition battle. Bursts of laserfire shoot from the cannons on his wings towards the Sweep. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Razorclaw shifts his weight from one foot to the other as if warming up. But really he's sizing up the compatition. Hmm. A Seeker, they always have a trick or two, especially if they're one of thsoe with an unusual ability. Blast Off may be arrogant but he IS a Combaticon, even if he dislikes direct confrontation. Wrath is a Sweep, always formidable as combatants. And Soundwave is... Soundwave. Sure enough, its is the other hunter that comes after him. Razorclaw catchs the movement off to his side, but instead of trying to evade he turns to meet Wrath directly. The fist hits the side of his head, just enough force to make it kick back briefly. "Not bad.." Razorclaw starts to raise his sword as if to strike back... But then abruptly twists around to kick with one of his large feet instead. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Wrath with his This is for that last time (Laser) attack! -1 Combat: Razorclaw strikes Wrath with his Watch the Sword here it co -- KICK INSTEAD (Kick) attack! Photon attempts to speed away to avoid retaliation but that's without counting on the tape commander's infamous accuracy. The laser beam strikes home and leaves a smoking hole into the seeker's left leg. Leaving the best shot alone may be a good strategy so Photon decides switch to another target. He witness the double assault on the Sweep, which leaves Razorclaw open, and decides to cease the opportunity and he takes a shot at the Predacon's back. Combat: Photon strikes Razorclaw with his SURPRISE!! attack! -1 It wasn't too surprising that Photon chose to change his mind, but Soundwave wasn't so eager to switch targets. Slimy little Seekers always had a way about surviving in fights longer than they should. Soundwave keeps his attention forward, too slow to miss, but on the move. Moments after Photon shoots Razorclaw in the back, Soundwave returns the favor, three rapid shots from his rifle, right at Photon's back. Combat: Soundwave misses Photon with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Wrath feels Razorclaw's kick hit hard as the sweep's feet slightly lift off the ground. A cowardly laser shot from high above hits the sweep in the middle of the back courtesy of Blast Off. Wrath uses his anti-gravs to slightly lift him up the ground and makes some space by kicking Razorclaw with both feet in the middle of the chest. Combat: Wrath strikes Razorclaw with his Dropkick! (Kick) attack! A laser shot bursts against Razorclaw's backside, but it does little that burn the exterior of some of his already dark colored armor. At the same time Wrath recovers and lunges in with a double-heel kick from the front that he barely has time to turn and take on the shoulder instead, but with enough force to stagger him backwards, from which Razorclaw does a reverse roll before he falls over completely and gets back onto his feet at a farther distance back. "Two on one? Tch. Hardly fair odds... for you." Expecting to draw a lot of heat early on in the fight, Razorclaw's intent was more to make his attackers regret it than anything else. There's a double ringing of gunfire as the backup gives him enough distance to open fire on both of his attackers with his shoulder cannons. Combat: Razorclaw sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Wrath with his Twin Concussion Blasters Area attack! -1 Combat: Secondary Damage! Combat: Razorclaw misses Photon with his Twin Concussion Blasters Area attack! -1 Amber MacKenzie leans forward in her seat, studying the combatants intently. Though she has purchased high-quality recordings of all the bouts, it's different in person. She takes mental notes of their styles, what types of attacks they have, agility, marksmanship, and even personality. If they have any. The sight of Photon attempting to shoot a superior officer in the back meets with no surprise or disapproval; that's how a war should be conducted. Space Shuttle sweeps down (no pun intended...wait, YES IT WAS) towards Wrath, though still keeping his distance, naturally. Hmmm- should he go for Wrath again- or perhaps Razorclaw? Then Soundwave tries to shoot Photon in the back, after Photon shot Razorclaw in the back... well, Blast Off is a sniper, he shoots... whenever and however neccessary. As soon as Soundwave is finished shooting- he'll find some shots heading towards his own back as well. <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Soundwave with his In thing attack! -5 Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 12 damage. Warmed by a sixth sense or by his fine sensors, Photon spins on himself and barely manages to avoid Soundwave's fire and a quick dives allows him to avoid Razorclaw's retaliation. "Primus that was close he mutters for himself" before shouting back at the Predacon, "Fairness? What is this? The Olym... Nevermind." Changing target once again, the seeker transform into his pyramid jet mode. He accelerates as fast as he safely can, without crashing into the forcefield, and starts chasing the combaticon around. Knowing how dodgy the shuttle can be, Photon uses every aggressive maneuver and unload his heat ray on Blast Off as soon as he gets a clear line of fire. Photon leaps fowards and shifts into a golden pyramid jet. Combat: Pyramid Jet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Pyramid Jet misses Space Shuttle with his Heat Guns attack! Soundwave is struck from above. Stupid jets. Blast off puts a neat little hole in his chest, off to the side of the payloader. He staggers backwards after a moment, then with hopefully no one looking, makes some quick repairs. He was going to need to stay away from that sort of situation as much as possible... Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Soundwave quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Wrath gets peppered by the Predacon's blasters. The concussive force pushing the sweep back a bit. A flick of the wrist and a pair of double-bladed throwing axes appear. The sweep's optics change color to eerie glowing red as both axes burst in flames. Out of the corner his optic he notices Soundwave patching himself up. "Catch!" Wrath spins around towards Soundwave hurling the first axe with surprising force. Combat: Wrath sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Wrath strikes Soundwave with his Thrown Axe attack! Combat: Wrath (Wrath) used "Thrown Axe": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: You took 12 damage. The Sweep does the smart thing by going after Soundwave trying to repair himself. But doing so in such a confined battlefield also leaves him at a potential disadvantage. A point Razorclaw moves to emphasis by dismissing his sword as he dashes in, aiming to grab the Sweep by his wings, and then throw HIM at Soundwave as well. "Take this while you're at it!" Combat: Razorclaw strikes Wrath with his Two For One? (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Razorclaw strikes Soundwave with his Two For One? (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Razorclaw (Razorclaw) used "Ruckus": A Level 2 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Space Shuttle suddenly senses a Seeker on his afterburners, and the jet is fast... but the space shuttle's got a slippery reputation for a reason. He fires up those afterburners and uses no small skill in flying and maneuvering to keep one step ahead of Photon. <> He banks suddenly to the left, determined not to let anyone get too close. He's going to stay up above and let the ones down below beat each other senseless. It's a great strategy as far as he's concerned. Meanwhile, he fires off more laserfire towards the jet on his tail, trying to throw him off. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Pyramid Jet with his Get Offa my Afterburners! (Laser) attack! Pyramid Jet is nearly blasted out of the sky the Blast Off's counter attack. Smoke is coming out of his wounds and he screams in pain, "ARRGGGG!!! You won't always escape me Combaticon." Circling around the coliseum, Photon comes right back and Blast Off and unleashes a burst of mini-missile on the Decepticon. Combat: Pyramid Jet strikes Space Shuttle with his Mini-missiles attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Master Booster Pack shield booster! Soundwave is not a tough guy, all things considered, Wrath lodges an axe in his chestplate, sending fire into his form. He staggers backwards from the assault, only to get Wrath thrown into him moments later. He groans as he stands back up, pushing Wrath off of him as he does. Soundwave is also not a rage-fueled Decepticon, but he IS something of an opportunist. "YOU DROPPED THIS." He draws the axe out of his chest and moves to bury it into Wrath's shoulder. Combat: Soundwave strikes Wrath with his Return to Sender attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Wrath is surprised at being flung at Soundwave and does his best to minimize the impact and well...he did his best and it did not work. Soundwave's swing digs deep in the shoulder. "Hehe Good thing I threw the -small- one." He summons one of the bigger chain-axe from subspace. The fearsome weapon roars to life thirsting for metal and energon. He swings hard at Soundwave. Combat: Wrath strikes Soundwave with his Chain-Axe attack! Combat: Wrath (Wrath) used "Chain-Axe": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 13 damage. Combat: Wrath's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: Wrath's attack damages your armor. Combat: Secondary Damage! Not a moment is wasted after the Sweep is thrown, Razorclaw doesn't have the time to waste on frivilous things like taunting and jeering. Insulting and moral crushing is reserved for when the enemy is at your mercy. Not before. Too many would-be victors lost the fight because they stopped to gloat instead of finishing the hunt swiftly and efficiently. Surging forward in motion Razorclaw shifts into beast mode, paws hitting the ground just long enough for legs to flex and launch himself into the air. He actually leaps -over- both of the other ground-bound Decepticons, landing behind Soundwave. Spinning around quickly, he lashes out his claws at the back of the Tape Commander's legs. "You are a formidiable Decepticon, Soundwave... but not in direct combat, I'm afraid." Razorclaw lunges forward to land as a massive, mightly lion. Let the hunt begin! Combat: Battle Lion strikes Soundwave with his Hamstring Swipe (Punch) attack! Combat: Battle Lion (Razorclaw) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Battle Lion 's attack has damaged your Firepower! Space Shuttle smirks internally at the Seeker's frustration. Heh... like he said, a jet will NEVER be able to match a shu-OWWW! Suddenly, Photon DOES land a blow, and the shuttle is rocked quite a bit as what would be massive damage reverberates through him... but he is saved by his shield. <> Regaining his flight trajectory, he ascends in the air, seeking that distance he always covets, then suddenly dives down and to the right this time... rolling as he does so to launch some short orbital bombardments burst the Seeker's way. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Pyramid Jet with his Resistance is futile attack! -5 Combat: Critical Hit! Arcee sips a drink, watching as the Decepticons beat up on each other rather savagely. The Decepticons smell blood in the water, and it's Soundwave who pays the price. It is as he feared. Wrath cleaves into his arm and shoulder with what one would suspect as a liberal amount of personal loathing, then Razorclaw pounces as well, shredding his leg. Soundwave collapses. On one knee, he looks up at Wrath, then behind him at the ever-present measured Razorclaw. His first instinct is to start playing havoc with them, but they're both looking at him, he'd be cleaved in twain by whomever he didn't hit. Soundwave reaches up, grasping Wrath's axe. He does a full body twist, as he attempts to bury it into Razorclaw's hide, and if Wrath happened to follow suit (returning the favor), then so be it! Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Soundwave strikes Battle Lion with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Soundwave strikes Wrath with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Drained 7 energon. Pyramid Jet curses as his attack is deflected by the shield, "Hiding behind a forcefield? And you call yourself a warrior?" Blast Off then proceeds to knock him off the sky and the seeker heavily crashes into the ground after sustaining heavy damage. Slowly, painfully, he transforms back into his robot mode and gets back on his feet. "You won't always be able to hide behind your toys!" he shouts while firing his laser cannons at the combaticon. The Pyramid jet unfold into Photon's robot mode. Combat: Photon strikes Space Shuttle with his Laser Cannon attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Master Booster Pack shield booster! Wrath is surprised at Soundwave's move of recovering the axe to use it again on Razorclaw and himself. It sounds like the Seeker and Blast Off are having a good time dueling in the sky. Maybe...just maybe. Wrath moves away from Soundwave using his wings to hide his intent. He spins around and thros Wrath is surprised at Soundwave's move of recovering the axe to use it again on Razorclaw and himself. It sounds like the Seeker and Blast Off are having a good time dueling in the sky. Maybe...just maybe. Wrath moves away from Soundwave using his wings to hide his intent. He spins around and throws the second axe hoping it finds it's target. Combat: Wrath sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Wrath misses Space Shuttle with his Thrown Axe attack! Razorclaw is expecting a counter-attack, either one or both of the other Decepticons to attack him. Such is what happens, but not in the way expected when Soundwave grabs the axe and swings. The Predacon sidesteps the axe blade... but then gets smacked by the Sweep being tossed around with. Wrath maybe does the wise thing by going after someone else for a moment, meaning he is spared at least Razorclaw's intent for the moment. Not that there's still an eye on him. "You are, however, resourceful." he adds to his previous statement. Before moving in to strike again, this time rising up and forward just enough to bring both sets of his claws raking downward towards Soundwave. Combat: Battle Lion strikes Soundwave with his Mauling attack! -4 Combat: Battle Lion (Razorclaw) used "Mauling": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: Razorclaw uses up a charge on his Tenacious Fury booster pack! Combat: You took 15 damage. Combat: Battle Lion 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Space Shuttle snorts, <> He watches as Photon crashes and circles around, remaining high in the air. However, the Seeker is down, but not out, and manages to send up a very skillful shot that connects with the ever-dodgy shuttle. The shot isn't quite as bad as before, but still... without the shield he'd be hurting by now. Then Wrath throws an axe at him, and he DOES dodge that. <> With that, he sends another shot down- this time to the Sweep. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Wrath with his Biding my time (Laser) attack! Photon grins as his attack strike the combaticon's shield. "It won't hold forever!" This is personal now and the golden seeker is ignoring everyone else on the battlefield. Raising both arms, he unleashes another volley of laser bolts on his target. Combat: Photon misses Space Shuttle with his Laser Cannon attack! Razorclaw rakes at his optics, shredding what's left of his armor. With a cacophany, Soundwave clatters to the ground, right on his aft. His insides spark, plainly visible. He hesitates, the instinct to retreat screaming through his system, but Cyclonus is RIGHT THERE. Cyclonus would not allow it. Soundwave gets up slowly, his body sparking, crackling from all the damage. While Blast Off hides behind his bravado, Soundwave DOES fear, and he knows Razorclaw can smell it. Primus, he hated the Olympics. He staggers forward, moving to grasp at the massive lion, then hefts him over his head. His arm nearly gives out as he manages the taxing feat, moving to simply HURL Razorclaw away. Let's hope not all cats land on their feet. Combat: Soundwave strikes Battle Lion with his Ever notice how throws did ALL the damage back in the 80s? attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Battle Lion does indeed smell fear, though he is at least polite enough to such a respected (if not necessarily LIKED) commanding officer to not point it out publicly as he stares Soundwave down. Only for the tape commander to prove to be a bit of surprise as he gets up and grabs Razorclaw, managing to lift him off the ground despite the beast's size and Soundwave's damages, and throw him before he has a chance to recover. There is a loud and painful sounding *CRUNCH* as the Predacon slams into the retaining wall of the arena, then crumples to the ground. He got thrown HELLUVA FAR FOO'. But he gets back up, mane plates clinking a bit as he shakes his head, then rising back up into his robot mode. Without another word he redraws his sword, and charges back at Soundwave with the vibrating blade to try and finish the job. He'll be back to you in a moment, Sweep. Razorclaw rises up into his formidable robot mode. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Soundwave with his Charging Slash attack! Combat: Razorclaw (Razorclaw) used "Sonic Sword": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Razorclaw's attack has damaged your Strength! Wrath frowns as he misses Blast Off. Deal with him later outside the arena. He turns back to Razorclaw and Soundwave. Which one? Hit Razorclaw or steal his kill like a teenager playing WoW? Wrath leaps into action and tries to bury his fist hard in the Predacon's lower back. Combat: Wrath strikes Razorclaw with his Punch attack! Space Shuttle tsks at Photon. <> He swoops down to avoid yet another volley of laserfire. <> He lines up a precise shot and fires at the Seeker again. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Photon with his Keeping my Cool attack! -5 Photon sighs as the combaticon evades him once again. Not that it's really surprising. The seeker's internal systems suffered heavy damage. He ducks for cover when Blast Off comes back at him again but he's too slow and gets another wound in the exchange. Raisins his arm, he fires once more, hoping for a lucky shot. Combat: Photon misses Space Shuttle with his Laser Cannon attack! DEAR PRIMUS, IT HURTS! Razorclaw skewers Soundwave all nice and proper, the mech sags from the damage. Soundwave is on his last leg. He holds up his hands in pacification as he staggers off the blade. He wasn't going to make the Tapes proud this Olympics, getting his aft beat by Blaster (how gauche), and now this. Sparks fly out of his pepperbox, as he ignites a missile, firing it off at Razorclaw, in an attempt to at least leave the Predacon confused or warded off for a moment. Combat: Soundwave strikes Razorclaw with his Shoulder Mini-Rocket Launcher attack! Combat: Used up 1 Missiles. 2 remain. Wrath watches Razorclaw get rocketed at point blank. The Sweep winces a little bit happy not to have been on the receiving end of that. He makes an assisted leap at Soundwave and gives him some boot to the faceplate! Combat: Wrath strikes Soundwave with his Kick attack! Combat: Wrath (Wrath) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Wrath's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Soundwave falls to the ground, unconscious. Razorclaw takes a step back and withdraws his sword as Soundwave sloths off of it, leaving a pink-violet trail of fresh energon dripping off the blade in its wake. That was a blow that had felled many a lesser Autobot in the long and grueling war, but Soundwave again proves to be stubborn enough to hang-on despite the gratuitous damage inflicted to him. Wrath jumps him from behind with a punch, managing to smash the base of one of his shoulder cannons and knock it askew. Razorclaw turns to shrug the Sweep off. And Soundwave, true to their nature, capitalizes on it. A missile flies like a final flicking off from the Pits, slamming directly into Razorclaw's torso due to the still close proximity, engulfing the Predacon in the resulting smoke and flames of the explosion. The smoke churns in the air and then swirls off, whisping along the lines of Razorclaw's form as he steps through it the cloud. One of the panels of his altmode mane has been blasted clear off, showing where his torso plating has been cracked and now dripping energon of his own. He watchs as Wrath darts in at the chance, slamming Soundwave to the ground without remorse. "Seizing the oppritunity. A fine trait for any hunter." He actually sounds.. pleased, despite the 'steal' of his kill. However the compliment doesn't stop him from swinging his broadsword at the Sweep instead. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Wrath with his Retribution Strike attack! Combat: Secondary Damage! Space Shuttle strikes his opponent, again. Even circling way up high as he's been doing this whole time, he manages to make each shot count. But, of course, he'd just tell you that's due to his amazing sniper skills. And... it probably is. Blast Off may have an oversized ego, but at least he's got a reason for it. He observes that the other Decepticons are, indeed, beating each other to slag down below... he watches Soundwave fall. But for now- he keeps focus on Photon. < will keep my head, and you will LOSE yours... in more ways than one...>> And he fires again! Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Photon with his Cool-calm-aloof-and precise (Laser) attack! Soundwave covers his chestplate as he staggers backwards out of the smoke. And then like the flame of vengeance, Wrath appears in the midst and puts his foot right up into Soundwave's faceplate, shattering part of it. Soundwave is sent back twenty feet, his feet catching air, before he lands with another resounding thud, unequivicably KOed. The golden seeker transforms and drops the +nom bomb on you before flying away. Good RP! Photon is struck once again but this times, while it does some damage, it fails to strike a sensitive system. Taking a few steps back, the Seeker attempts to find some cover so he can recharges his weapons. Combat: Photon sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Photon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Wrath watches the predacon command swing at him. No way can he dodge in time. The sweep simly closes one wing and hopes for the best. The blade digs deep and still manages to damage critical systems. "It was inevitable. The two hunters would find themselves." Wrath swings at Razorclaw with his chain-axe! Combat: Wrath strikes Razorclaw with his Chain-Axe attack! -1 Combat: Secondary Damage! Space Shuttle circles around again, and if the Seeker is going to rest- then he will too. He just flies up higher and scans the scene below. So far... so good. Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Unlike Soundwave the Sweep is also a weilder of melee weaponry, a fact Razorclaw takes quickly to consideration and pulls back from his strike as soon as he's certain of its hit. "Of course," he replies as he brings his sword up to the ready, trying to twist to use it to block the attack he knows is coming. He's stood toe to toe with Cyclonus; while he has plenty of respect as fellow predators for the Sweeps, he has no fear of them. Sparks flies and a screech almost like a banshee wail rattles across the arena as the chain-axe's blade collides with the sonic blade. Razorclaw manages to parry it away from his upper body, but as the weapon slides off his blade he's not fast enough to step out of the way and the chain-axe tears into his left leg instead. He regards this for only a moment, then returns his attention where it needs to be. "But in the end, only one can still stand... Can you finish what so many of our enemies have saught to... and failed?" Puncuated by once more dropping into lion mode, only to leap at Wrath in a savage flurry of flashing claws. Razorclaw lunges forward to land as a massive, mightly lion. Let the hunt begin! Combat: Battle Lion strikes Wrath with his Feline Claw-tastrophe attack! -3 Photon gathers his strength and transforms into his jet mode once again. While his flight is not as precise as it usually is, the seeker goes after the Decepticon shuttle. "Come here one mode and let's see if you can take the heat!" Photon then proceed to fire his heat guns at Blast Off. Photon leaps fowards and shifts into a golden pyramid jet. Combat: Pyramid Jet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Pyramid Jet misses Space Shuttle with his Heat Guns attack! Wrath gets pounced by the king of the junge. The claws dig deep causing some more interal damage but the Sweep manages to twist the axe in time to shove the handle right under Razorclaw's jaw preventing the lion from biting down on the fuel line. He us not out yet. "I will tell you in a few seconds." The sweep pulls up his knees trying to create a bit of space and tries to kick the lion off of him. Combat: Wrath misses Battle Lion with his Get off! (Kick) attack! The axe handle to the face doesn't do any damage but it does deter Razorclaw from snapping his jaws down on the Sweep's energy line housing neck to finish this fight. Wrath gets a chance to get his legs up and shove his feet into the mecha-lion's midsection, kicking him off of his form. But as he's lodged free Razorclaw flips over and lands on his paws a few meters away, legs flexing to absorb the landing like massive shock absorbers. A low growl rumbles from his throat as he regards the Sweep. "Prehaps getting physical with you is not the most effective way." Which is why he fires a low yield shot from one of his shoulder guns instead, most likely. Combat: Battle Lion strikes Wrath with his Just more proof that cats are inherently jerks attack! -3 Space Shuttle evades yet another attack from the Seeker, who comes for him this time. Heat guns? That... might've hurt, actually. The shuttle circles and banks, arcing up and around, aiming once more for his opponent. <'m a *space shuttle*. I have *heat shields*. Of COURSE I can take the heat.>> He banks once more, suddenly trying to fly up and unleash another orbital bombardment at the Seeker. <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Pyramid Jet with his The Heat is On attack! -4 Combat: Pyramid Jet falls to the ground, unconscious. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) KABOOM! The golden pyramid jet explodes out of the sky and the burning remains shower the coliseum. Wrath begins the feel wozzy a bit but it is in that moment...that fraction of a second between life and death. The Sweep watches Razorclaw out of the corner of his optic. He backed away...Wrath sits up while summoning an axe from subspace and throws it straight at the lion's head. Combat: Wrath strikes Battle Lion with his Thrown Axe attack! *Kabong!* The axe throw smacks Razorclaw upside the head, causing him to stagger a moment. An ear flicks back at the sound of a jet fighter exploding and falling from the skies. The Combaticon actually managed to last this long. "Looks like this shall be coming to an end soon, one way or another...". Razorclaw fires at the Sweep again, this time with both cannons. His only option is to finish this quickly, because he knows things are going to get messy fast when Blast Off comes gunning for the remaining fighter(s). Combat: Battle Lion strikes Wrath with his Twin Concussion Blasters attack! -1 Combat: Secondary Damage! Combat: Wrath falls to the ground, unconscious. Space Shuttle lands a decisive blow on Photon, though that depletes his energon reserves enough that the Combaticon begins to feel a drain again. He scans below, where Razorclaw and Wrath are still beating the slag out of each other, and decides not to stick his (shuttle) nose(cone) where it's not needed... yet. So the spacecraft simply continues circling above, resting once more. Then Wrath gets knocked unconscious and... hmmm. His strategy seems to have worked once more. For now, Blast Off just flies, circling high above. Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) The final shots from Razorclaw manage to put the angry sweep down for the count. Nothing fancy, the guy threw an axe while sitting down and got knocked back down. He is not getting up from this one. Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. A bit of acrid smoke rolls off the concussion blasters after fighting, they've taken a fair amount of beating in this fight as well. Good thing ranged combat isn't Razorclaw's primary specialty. "Well done, Wrath, well done." He concedes to the Sweep even as he's collapsing. Then turns his attention to the remaining opponent, red eyes narrowing a bit. "And what of you, Combaticon?" He turns, and rising back up into his robot mode once more, though he lowers his sword to stab the point into the ground, trying to not be too obvious about leaning on it because of the earlier mauling to his leg from the chain-axe. "You may of bested your aerial foe, but I am still standing. We are not as unalike as you may think, sniper and hunter. After all, both of our roles is to kill." After catching his figurative brief he lifts his sword back into a proper grip, holding it at ready before him. He's battered and tired, but not a single shred of fear is present in his posture. "Come finish this... if you dare." Razorclaw rises up into his formidable robot mode. Combat: Razorclaw takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Space Shuttle continues circling, then smirks internally as Razorclaw looks up and addresses him. <> With that, he arcs downward, firing off some laserfire at the lion. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Razorclaw with his Down to you and I (Laser) attack! Razorclaw smirks a little himself, though it's unseen thanks to his mouthguard. "Prehaps your leader should take a lesson or two from his troops. Pick a strategy and -enact- on it." Because we can't pass up a chance to take a bit of a snark at the other tactician, even if it's more out of respect than the typical factional spite. Laser blasts tear across his shoulders, literally blasting the dual cannons off of their hardpoints. Blast Off was no slouch despite his arrogance, Razorclaw knew this. The sniper was in his element in the air over the battlefield, hard to reach, and having just, intentionally or not, disposed of his primary means of getting at him. "But even a good shield can only protect for so long..." And that's when Razorclaw kicks off the ground and runs. Though only a fool would even consider for a micron that the Predacon was running away. He runs to one of the walls of the arena and jumps, actually taking a few steps up the surface before pushing off from it. Using a combination of physical strength and Decepticon anti-gravs to launch himself into the air. A maneuver that had very little odds of success... But this fight had already reached the point of all or nothing. The off the wall jump is enough to propel him towards the shuttle and swing his broadsword hit or miss... Combat: Razorclaw misses Space Shuttle with his Fly? No Jump Good! But actually HITTING is a pain in the aft attack! Space Shuttle bristles just a little at the jab at Onslaught... the only mech Blast Off actually has any loyalty to, and one of the few the shuttle admires. <> The Combaticon keeps sensors on the lion, watching as he makes quite an impressive move, trying to get in close... but, of course, Blast Off *doesn;t like close*, and he demonstrates it, firing up his thrusters to rocket away before any contact can be made. <> He arcs upwards again, as the hatch under his nosecone opens again. <> The hatch opens, a blue light emits, and Blast Off unleashes a good-sized orbital bombardment right for Razorclaw. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Razorclaw with his Please Offline- I have an opera to see tonight attack! -3 Combat: Razorclaw falls to the ground, unconscious. Razorclaw knew his maneuver had very little chance of actually striking a blow, but that was besides the point. He -tried-, because someone had to remind the Combaticon he's not always as safe hiding above the war as he thinks he is. Sure he missed, but that anyone would try and come close he can only hope was at least a bit of a wake up call. There is no denying where this is going for an outcoming. Razorclaw lands back on the ground hard, actually going partway down onto one knee due to his damaged leg. But then shoves his sword to the ground and uses it to push himself back upright. Yes, he knows what is coming. But instead of taking it on his knees he gets up and turns to face it head-on, fearless to the end. Prepare himself? But he already was. Not that tanking orbital death rays with your face is ever a good thing. It's the show of defiance that counts more as the energy beam tears down from the skies and across his form, tearing into the wounds made by his previous opponents. In the end the ground around his feet is left scorched black and stinking of burned energon, plumes of smoke wretching skyward from the Predacon's form. It actually looks like he might stay standing. Until the sword finally slips from his grip, clattering to the arena floor. Razorclaw manages to raise his head enough to stare coldly at the shuttle. They both know it's only because of having to fight off two other elite Decepticons first... that he does finally succumb to the accumilated damages and fall to the ground, optic visor going dim finally. Space Shuttle does know that the accumulated damage certainly helped him as he watches the fearless Predacon Commander finally buckle and fall. And he isn't stupid... he does know Razorclaw is a formidable opponent- even for him, and not someone to EVER take on lightly. But he's egotistical enough to believe that even without those advantages, he might have won this fight anyway. After all, even though he doesn't lead his own combiner team, he IS in equal rank with Razorclaw in the Decepticon army- he's the CO of Aerospace... who has just offlined the CO of Infantry. The Combaticon shuttle circles the arena again, taking in that final moment of victory... then he transforms and lands on the ground below. He gives Razorclaw's fallen form a respectful nod. "Well fought." Then turns to give a haughty optic to the crowd all around. He glances over at Cyclonus, giving another nod of the head, then turns to leave. There's no Decepticon badge-waving, aft-kissing, or cheering... but this is the aloof and proud Blast Off, so you didn't actually expect that, did you? He's more interested in that Opera he needs to get to right now, anyway. Flight to Cybertron- coming up. "And that's it! The shuttle deceptiloser brings down the lion deceptiloser! What an enerbath!" Comes a young sounding voice over the PA. It sounds like... Nnooo, it couldn't be... Yup, there, sitting on top of the judges podium, is a little yellow and black cheetah cassette. Zipline even has a little badge hanging from her neck that reads 'Back-up judge'. A large tub of enerpopcorn, about as tall as she is, is at her paws. "Uuuh..." She eyes a couple of officials that are shaking their heads at her. "Oooh fine, be that way." She roll sher optics, then puts on the biggest, fakest smile she can. "BLAST OFF, the still loser decepticon, is true to his name and blasts a new one into Razorclaw, the other still loser decepticon!" Close enough, right? "BLAST OFF takes the gold! Razorclaw is first loser with the silver, and coming in second loser place is Wrath with bronze! But they're still all losers in my book." She makes a sound like a raspberry through her coolant system. Zipline pauses when she notices several decepticon weapons being aimed in her direction. She grins awkwardly, and lifts a paw, digits wriggling. "Oops, time to go!" She quickly hops off of the judges podium, toppling the rest of her enerpopcorn. And in a blur of yellow and black, she speeds out of the stadium.